


"Unbreakable"

by Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl



Series: DaveJade Week [8]
Category: Homestuck, Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Crossover, DaveJade Week, DaveJade Week 2016, F/M, homestuck/redwall crossover, image, look at tumblr or deviantart for explanation, redwallstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl/pseuds/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DaveJade Week 2016 - Day 1: "Seasons"</p><p>Jade catches Dave red-pawed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Unbreakable"

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://dog-ears-and-shades.tumblr.com/post/146157675448/davejade-week-2016-day-one-seasons-tg-yeah)   
>  [Deviantart](http://pre00.deviantart.net/6a55/th/pre/i/2016/170/a/b/seasons_by_snowythesanefangirl-da6wrok.png)

TG: yeah its really fucking funny harley  
GG: it's not funny dave it's just  
GG: okay it's a little funny. :B  
TG: fucking hilarious  
GG: but what were you doing with the sword of martin the warrior in the first place?  
GG: i thought it was unbreakable!


End file.
